Les jeunes filles aux fleurs
by Bellatrix-Forgive
Summary: Quand elle était petite, Andromeda n'aimait pas les fleurs. Plus particulièrement les roses. Mais elle a grandi, et elle est bien obligée d'avouer que sa vie est liée à une rose des plus piquantes et un narcisse fragile.


Dans la grande bibliothèque du Manoir des Black, une petite fille est assise dans un fauteuil et lit un livre qui semble bien trop lourd pour elle. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns aux boucles indisciplinées, des yeux marron et une peau tellement pâle qu'elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Mais du haut de ses 8 ans, Andromeda Black n'a rien d'une poupée de porcelaine, fragile et docile.

Le livre qu'elle lit, assise dans cette vaste pièce remplie d'étagères pleines de livres, elle le connaît par coeur. Depuis qu'elle sait lire, elle dévore tout ce qu'il lui passe sous la main, mais _Les contes de Beedle Le Barde _est de loin le livre qu'elle préfère. Bien sûr, ses parents ne doivent pas le savoir, ils considèrent que ces histoires ne sont que des idioties. C'est pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle revient dans la bibliothèque, Andromeda s'étonne de voir que l'ouvrage est toujours là, bien à sa place, prouvant que personne ne sait. Les seules choses qui pourraient la trahir, ce sont l'état du livre : alors que la plupart sont poussiéreux, lui, il brille comme s'il était neuf, ou sa soeur aînée, qui parvient toujours à tout deviner.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, vient d'arriver dans la pièce et se dirige vers Andromeda. Celle-ci devine qu'elle revient du jardin. Bellatrix est toujours là-bas. Pendant que Bellatrix avance vers elle, elle la détaille de la tête aux pieds. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa soeur cadette, mais ses yeux sont moins doux et son teint opalin contraste avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Elle se plante devant Andromeda, et sûre d'elle, lui tend une fleur. Une rose.

– Oui ? fait la plus jeune des deux.

– Eh bien tiens, prends-là, c'est pour toi, explique l'aînée.

– Non merci, Bella.

Bellatrix sursaute d'entendre sa petite soeur refuser un cadeau. Une rose, qui plus est. Honnêtement, elle ne comprend pas comment on peut refuser une fleur aussi jolie. Elle observe Andromeda, pour voir si par hasard, elle ne se moque pas d'elle. Elle a presque envie de hurler en voyant l'expression sérieuse sur son visage.

– Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle acidement.

– Je n'aime pas les roses. Ça pique, je trouve ça assez dangereux pour une fleur.

– Tu es folle. C'est impossible de ne pas aimer ! Et puis, leurs épines les protègent, c'est tout. Prends la, je te dis.

Forcément, Bellatrix ne peut pas comprendre. Elle n'aime pas les roses, non, elle est fascinée. Quand elle était petite, sa mère l'avait emmené prendre le thé chez sa tante Walburga, et c'est là qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois ces fleurs envoûtantes. En rentrant chez elle, elle avait immédiatement demandé à son père s'il était possible d'en avoir dans le jardin. Aussi, quelques jours plus tard, personne ne fut étonné de voir d'autres fleurs dans le jardin déjà bien varié.

Maintenant, tous les jours, elle va elle-même s'en occuper.

Andromeda hausse les épaules, et prend ce que sa soeur lui offre.

– Aïe ! s'écrie-t-elle, tandis qu'une épine rentre dans son doigt.

Elle se penche en même temps que Bellatrix pour voir une goutte de sang s'écraser contre le plancher.

– C'est dommage, fait Bellatrix. Tu as perdu du sang pur, et regardes, tu as cassé une des épines ! ajoute-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Elle s'en va, frustrée, et laisse Andromeda exactement au même endroit où elle l'a trouvé. Cette dernière regarde plus attentivement le cadeau. Effectivement, il manque maintenant une épine, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. De son point de vue. Les pétales sont d'un rose innocent, et Andromeda n'aurait jamais pensé voir cette couleur autre part que sur les lèvres fines de Cissy. Elle soupire et reprend son livre, en se disant qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais Bella.

...

– Andromeda !

Elle l'entend qui l'appelle, sa voix qui résonne dans le Manoir. Mais elle continue d'avancer, elle espère pouvoir atteindre sa chambre et s'y enfermer avant qu'elle ne la rattrape. Elle sait très bien qu'elle va devoir s'expliquer, pour l'instant, elle tente encore d'y échapper, de repousser cette fatalité. Son appel retentit encore et elle ralentit, pour finalement s'arrêter et se retourner. Elle se façonne un masque d'agacement, tellement réussi que n'importe qui y aurait cru. Mais Bellatrix n'est pas n'importe qui.

– Andromeda, je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure. Tu aurais pu répondre, lui reproche-t-elle.

– Je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne veux pas parler de ça !

– Tu dois arrêter de le voir, sinon, je le dirais aux parents !

– Fais-le, réplique Andromeda. Je m'en fiche, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, il appartient à la vermine, fait nonchalamment sa soeur.

– J'aime cette vermine, comme tu dis.

C'est comme une gifle, pour l'aînée. Bien entendu, elle se doutait des fréquentations de sa soeur, mais elle avait toujours cru que c'était par curiosité. Et à présent, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse d'un né moldu.

– Tu mens.

Tu mens, c'est tout ce qu'elle peut dire. Elle meurt d'envie de lui crier dessus que ce n'est qu'une traîtresse, qu'elle ne mérite pas de faire parti de leur noble famille. Elle veut la frapper, pour son insolence et son désintérêt. Mais elle n'y arrive pas, parce que malgré tout, Andromeda reste sa soeur.

– Viens, lui ordonne-t-elle.

Andromeda ne bouge pas et se contente de la fixer avec un regard décidé. Bellatrix émet un bruit d'agacement, et attrape sa soeur par le poignet. Elle la conduit à l'extérieur, puis jusqu'à un endroit plein de fleurs dans lequel Andromeda n'a jamais mis les pieds. Elle sait instinctivement que c'est le jardin où Bella passe tant de temps.

Elle la regarde se pencher et cueillir prudemment une fleur qu'elle ne peut voir. Quand Bellatrix revient vers elle, elle tient dans sa main une fleur aux pétales d'un jaune éclatant. Andromeda s'attend à ce qu'elle la lui tende, comme cette fois dans la bibliothèque, il y a 8 ans. Cependant, Bella ne lève jamais le bras et ne lui demande pas non plus d'accepter ce qu'elle veut lui donner.

– On a grandi, mais tu n'as pas changé, dit-elle finalement.

– Toi si, fait Andromeda. Tu as trop changé, tu as mal changé.

– Pas du tout, se défend Bella. Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles.

– Tu es devenue comme eux ! Obsédée par cette fichue pureté du sang, cette suprématie qui n'existe que dans vos têtes... C'est idiot, Bella !

Oui, c'est idiot. Bellatrix le sait, qu'à cause de ça, elle est en train de perdre une de ses soeurs, si ce n'est déjà fait. Elle examine Andromeda de son regard chargé de préjugés. Ses lèvres boudeuses sont également les siennes, les boucles indomptables aussi, tout comme les courbes avantageuses.

À cet instant même, Bellatrix à l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir qui adoucit ses traits. Elle comprend qu'elle ne peut pas retenir et contrôler Andromeda. Elle n'a jamais pu.

Sans un mot, elle place la rose dans les cheveux d'Andromeda. Le jaune jure affreusement avec ses cheveux bruns, mais elle n'en a que faire. Bientôt, sa soeur s'envolera là où son coeur est déjà, et elle est bien décidée à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ne lui a jamais dit. Qu'elle l'aimait.

Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, Andromeda s'en va, laissant Bella au milieu du jardin de fleurs, où elle passera sûrement la nuit pour noyer sa tristesse que personne ne doit voir.

...

Elle est partie. C'est ce que Bellatrix tente de réaliser pendant que ses parents brûlent son nom et son image sur la tapisserie. Elle aperçoit l'elfe qui ramasse les débris du service à thé tombé suite à la violente dispute qui vient d'avoir lieu, et sa petite soeur, son unique petite soeur à présent, qui pleure silencieusement.

Si Bella avait été une grande soeur digne de ce nom, elle serait allée la consoler. Mais si elle l'avait été, elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin. Parce qu'Andromeda ne serait pas partie.

– Ne pleure pas, Cissy, murmure-t-elle.

Si jamais ses parents l'entendent, elle sera punie, Cissy avec elle. Pleurer est une faiblesse, la pitié aussi.

Le repas se déroule comme un jour sans encombre, mais certains signes prouvent qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose. Druella se tient avec une telle raideur qu'il semble qu'on pourrait la briser facilement, Cygnus garde un air renfrogné et Narcissa a encore les yeux rouges à cause des larmes versées.

Seule Bellatrix ne laisse rien ressortir. Pourtant, elle a pris une décision. Cette nuit, elle ira trouver celui qui pourra lui permettre de se venger de ces nés-moldus qui lui ont pris un membre de sa famille. Cette nuit, elle tentera d'oublier Andromeda.

Plus tard dans la nuit, dans la famille moldue de Ted Tonks, Andromeda pleure dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. Les paroles blessantes de son père raisonnent encore dans sa tête, le regard désespéré de Narcissa ancré dans son esprit. Si elle n'a rien de sa mère et Bellatrix, c'est parce qu'elle ne tient pas à Druella. Mais pour Bellatrix, c'est simplement qu'elle n'a pas osé la regarder.

Elle les a quitté à jamais, et maintenant elle évacue sa tristesse.

Alors que ses larmes s'arrêtent peu à peu de couler, une chouette tapote la fenêtre de la chambre. Ted se lève et l'ouvre, laissant ainsi l'animal voler vers Andromeda. Il lui dépose une rose blanche, et un morceau de parchemin avec un serpent dessiné dessus.

Andromeda n'a plus la force de pleurer, mais elle comprend.

Bellatrix a vendu son âme au diable.

...

La guerre est enfin finie. Elle l'a tant de fois rêvé, tellement espéré, qu'elle devrait s'en réjouir. Mais elle a tout perdu. Son mari, sa fille, son gendre, tous partis. Et maintenant, elle va devoir élever Teddy seule, avec son parrain, et lui expliquer un jour pourquoi les autres enfants ont encore leurs parents, eux.

Cela fait deux mois que le monde sorcier se remet. Mais pour Andromeda, cela semble impossible de recommencer à vivre. Elle regarde l'horloge. 20 h, elle soupire. Il est encore tôt et elle songe déjà à aller se coucher.

En même temps qu'elle termine de nettoyer la table où elle a fait manger Teddy, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle hésite, puis va l'ouvrir. La personne qui se trouve sur le seuil est l'une des dernières qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

– Narcissa...

– Je peux entrer ?

Elle n'a aucune raison de refuser, et s'empresse même d'accepter. Elle voit par l'expression de son visage que cela lui coûte de pénétrer dans une maison qui a été habitée par un né-moldu.

– Ne fais pas cette tête la.

Narcissa se retourne vers sa soeur et l'observe attentivement. Mis à part de rares rides sur son visage, Andromeda n'a pas changé. Narcissa tressaille en constatant à nouveau après tant d'années la ressemblance avec Bellatrix. Bellatrix qui n'est plus là.

– Je suis venue parce que j'ai quelque chose à te donner, commence Narcissa. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi après la bataille, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller dans la chambre de Bella juste... Pour sentir encore une fois sa présence... En fouillant un peu dans ses affaires, j'ai trouvé cette lettre qui t'était destinée... Elle semblait savoir qu'elle mourrait... continue-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Andromeda déplie la lettre et lit les quelques phrases qu'elle contient :

_Fais ce que tu as toujours fait. Vis ta vie, avec ces personnes que tu aimes tant. Mais s'il te plaît, prend soin de Cissy._

– Il y avait ça aussi.

À présent, c'est une rose que Narcissa tend à sa soeur.

– Cissy...

– Meda ! s'écrie Narcissa en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elles se retrouvent après tant d'années séparées, et même si aucun mot n'est prononcé, elles se comprennent. Elles regrettent mais se pardonnent.

Derrière ses larmes de joie, Andromeda regarde la rose plus en détails. C'est une rose aux pétales aussi noirs que Bellatrix. Elle pense avec nostalgie que les quatre roses que Bella lui a donné son magnifique. La réalité la frappe. Il y a en fait eu cinq roses.

Et la plus belle des cinq, est aussi celle aux épines les plus piquantes. Bellatrix est la plus belle rose de sa vie.


End file.
